The girl who counted
by Addie Redfield
Summary: Molly se preguntó porque aceptó la invitación que llegó aquella mañana a la puerta de su apartamento. Sin embargo, ella sabía la respuesta a su propia pregunta y tenía que ver con cierto detective, famoso por sus métodos poco ortodoxos para resolver crímenes y que, para su suerte, era el hermano menor del anfitrión.


*****Todos los personajes de Sherlock Holmes son de la autoría de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La adaptación para TV es propiedad de BBC. Esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento. *****

" _La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco_

 _Platón"._

Molly Hopper estaba de pie frente a la puerta del gran salón. Mientras esperaba a que el maître la condujera a su mesa, miró una vez más, incrédula, la invitación que llegó a su apartamento esa misma mañana. Ella no era una persona sociable; su trabajo absorbía la mayor parte de su tiempo, aunque eso no la impedía de salir de vez en cuando a tomar un trago en un bar cualquiera con algún amigo o conocido suyo. Sacó la tarjeta color marfil de su elegante sobre y se cercioró de que fuera su nombre el que estaba impreso en letras doradas. Aún no creía que alguien tan poderoso como Mycroft Holmes, que vivía rodeado de personas importantes en todos los ámbitos, se tomara la molestia de invitar a una simple patóloga forense.

Desde su lugar podía escuchar la música interpretada por el cuarteto de cuerdas. Dio un vistazo rápido al salón y notó que éste era pequeño pero decorado de forma elegante; las mesas estaban decoradas en tonos marfil y dorado, y en el centro de éstas descansaba un candelabro con velas de vainilla y rosas blancas en su base. El interior estaba iluminado con una suave luz ambarina, dándole un toque romántico a la velada. Todo estaba preparado para recibir al menos unas treinta personas; esto, lejos de tranquilizar a Molly, le puso los nervios de punta. Se sentía aún más intrigada por los motivos de Mycroft para invitarla. Era una reunión íntima con sus seres más allegados, ¿por qué invitaría a una mujer con la que apenas había cruzado palabra?

Un hombre vestido de etiqueta se acercó a ella con una cálida sonrisa y preguntó: — Soy Charles, encargado de la atención de los invitados. ¿Viene usted a la cena del señor Holmes?

—Sí —Molly extendió la invitación y el hombre la tomó. La leyó con cuidado y agregó: —Tiene la mesa dieciséis. Acompáñeme, señorita.

Molly asintió con timidez y entró al salón detrás del maître.

Cruzó el salón hasta llegar a su lugar, al fondo del salón. Una vez ahí, dejó su bolso y respiró profundo; el aroma a vainilla y flores lograron calmar sus nervios por un momento. Un camarero se acercó y le ofreció una copa de champagne. Ella la aceptó y dio un sorbo largo, sin importarle que la bebida burbujeante y helada le quemara la garganta. Se volvió hacia la pista de baile y vio a una pareja mayor que bailaba al ritmo que marcaba las notas del vals del emperador. Vio a la mujer vestida con un hermoso traje de seda cruda color gris: la falda era recta y le llegaba hasta los tobillos. En cambio la blusa era de escote lineal y portaba un bolero a juego. Molly se detuvo a mirar su vestimenta y sintió una profunda tristeza; su vestido negro de gasa no podía competir con aquel costoso traje. Si bien el cuello halter del mismo hacia resaltar sus finos hombros, al igual que el corte arriba de las rodillas la hacía lucir más alta, parecía no ser era el atuendo apropiado para un evento de esa categoría.

Suspiró resignada y bebió el resto del champagne. Sólo esperaba que la noche terminara rápido y olvidarse del error de haber aceptado aquella invitación; quería llegar a su apartamento y darse un baño caliente en su tina en compañía de un buen libro. El cuarteto comenzó a tocar otra pieza. La mesa estaba para ella sola así que no había nadie con quien conversar. Conocía a algunos de los invitados por medio de las revistas y los diarios, y aquello la deprimió aún más.

—Bien, Molly. ¿Por qué demonios aceptaste venir aquí? —murmuró para sí misma, irritada.

Sin embargo, ella sabía la respuesta a su propia pregunta y tenía que ver con cierto detective, famoso por sus métodos poco ortodoxos para resolver crímenes y que, para su suerte, era el hermano menor del anfitrión.

Para algunos Sherlock Holmes era el mejor detective que jamás conocieron, con una habilidad para observar detalles como nadie y una capacidad de deducción como ninguno. Para otros era sólo un chiflado que mantenía engañada a la policía y se atrevían a decir que el mismo Holmes era quien fabricaba los casos que resolvía sólo para ganar fama. No obstante, para Molly Hooper, se trataba de un hombre con un gran talento para resolver crímenes y una aguda inteligencia digna de un genio.

Nunca supo en que momento quedó prendada de aquel excéntrico hombre. Sólo sabía que un día simplemente le fue imposible sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Podía pasar horas mirándolo a través de la ventana del laboratorio sin que éste se diera cuenta, o fingiendo trabajar en el mismo lugar que él. Ya no era una adolescente; sin embargo, Sherlock tenía el poder de hacer que ella se comportara como una con una sola mirada. Nunca tendría una cita a solas con él ni tampoco pondría sus ojos en la tímida patóloga que le ofrecía una taza de café cuando estaba cansado.

Molly Hooper estaba condenada a amar a un hombre desde la sombras… y eso le dolía como un cuchillo caliente clavado en el corazón.

Poco a poco los invitados fueron ocupando sus asientos. Molly esperaba que alguien se sentara en su mesa; se sentía aburrida y la idea de salir sigilosamente de la fiesta comenzaba a sonar tentadora. El golpeteo de una copa de cristal la sacó de sus pensamientos. Dirigió su vista al frente y vio a un hombre bien parecido, enfundado en un traje negro de pie, con una sonrisa alegre en los labios, intentando dirigirse a los invitados.

—Antes de comenzar la cena, me gustaría proponer un brindis por el hombre que organizó esta maravillosa cena —levantó su copa y agregó: —Por Mycroft Holmes.

Molly miró a Mycroft y notó como éste le dedicaba una mirada asesina al hombre que propuso el brindis. Los invitados levantaron sus copas y dijeron salud por el anfitrión.

—Intenta impresionar a mi hermano y lo más seguro es que ya haya perdido su empleo antes de terminar su discurso. Lo que no sabe es que a Mycroft le gusta vivir entre las sombras, moviendo las fichas del tablero a su antojo y vigilando de cerca a sus enemigos. Ingenuo.

Molly reconoció la voz del hombre que habló a su lado y se volvió a su derecha. Sherlock miraba atento a su hermano, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona. Parecía que éste disfrutaba de ver a Mycroft pasar un momento de lo más incómodo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo fue que él organizó esta cena? —inquirió Molly, incrédula.

—Él no lo hizo —respondió Sherlock en tono serio—. Su dinero es que el paga el buen vino que todos beben, pero no tuvo nada que ver en esto. Sus asesores pensaron que sería bueno para su imagen organizar esta velada.

—No se ve feliz —dijo Molly sin quitarle la vista de encima a Mycroft, quien dejaba el salón por la puerta trasera con cara de pocos amigos.

—Lo superará —Sherlock sonrió.

La cena comenzó a servirse. Molly estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos antes del brindis que no se percató de la llegada de Sherlock. Si bien por un instante percibió el aroma a maderas finas con un toque especiado de su colonia masculina, se dijo a sí misma que se trataba de su mente jugándole una mala pasada. Un camarero puso frente a ella un plato de asado agridulce Baviera, servido con un ramillete de espárragos salteados y envueltos en una fina capa de tocino crujiente. Llegaron algunos invitados más que se sentaron en su mesa; una pareja mayor y un hombre alto, rubio, vestido con un traje blanco y corbata oscura.

Molly tomó los cubiertos y cuando se dispuso a tomar el primer bocado de su cena, sintió la mano de Sherlock estrechar su brazo. Abrió los ojos como platos y entonces él murmuró en su oído: —Sígueme.

Los dos se levantaron de sus asientos y cruzaron el salón hasta llegar al balcón. Molly no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, se volvió hacia Sherlock y notó que éste miraba atento hacia la mesa donde hace un momento estaban sentados.

— ¿Qué sucede Sherlock? —preguntó Molly, intrigada.

—Lord Rupert Fletcher —respondió Sherlock en tono serio.

— ¿Rupert Fletcher? ¿Quién es ese hombre?

—Un miembro importante de la Cámara de los Lores —Sherlock volvió su vista a la mesa principal y agregó: —Recibió una amenaza de muerte por parte de William Poynter esta mañana.

Molly sabía poco acerca de los miembros del parlamento, ya que con los horrores que tenía que ver cada día en su trabajo, desarrolló una aversión a leer noticias de los periódicos o la televisión. Supuso que Mycroft era una persona poderosa, así que era normal que personalidades de la más alta clase política estuvieran presentes en la cena.

—Pero… ¿Por qué querrían matarlo? No entiendo.

—Fletcher recibió ayuda a cambio de favores de algunas personas para ocupar su puesto. Y por "algunas personas", me refiero a gente muy peligrosa.

— ¿Qué tan peligrosas? —se aventuró Molly a preguntar con una nota de temor en su voz.

— Traficantes de armas —respondió Sherlock en tono seco—. Fletcher debió pensarlo mejor antes de hacer tratos con ellos.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Molly se llevó la mano a la boca, angustiada.

Sherlock esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. Se quitó los guantes de piel y los guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. La cena se estaba llevando a cabo con normalidad. Molly reprimió el impulso de morderse las uñas; un hábito bastante desagradable que tenía cada vez que estaba bajo presión o muy nerviosa. En lugar de ello, respiró profundo, alisó la falda de su vestido y se dijo a sí misma que nadie iba a morir esa noche.

—William Poynter está sentado en nuestra mesa —dijo Sherlock en tono solemne.

— ¿Es el anciano? —inquirió Molly mirando a la pareja mayor que estaba cenando en su mesa.

—No, es el hombre que no deja de revisar el móvil desde que llegó.

Ella miró al joven que estaba sentado en su mesa y notó como éste no había tocado su cena por mirar la pantalla de su teléfono. Ella lo estudió detenidamente y por su expresión serena, no parecía del tipo criminal como Sherlock decía, más bien, lucía como un profesor de colegio o un ministro de iglesia. William Poynter vestía un traje de dos piezas color gris Oxford que combinaba perfecto con su camisa blanca y corbata color vino intenso. Su cabello castaño estaba peinado de manera informal, con algunos mechones fuera de su sitio que le daban un aspecto más jovial y agradable.

—No parece un criminal —dijo Molly.

—Te sorprenderías de las historias que se cuentan acerca de él —agregó Sherlock visiblemente emocionado.

— ¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto?

—Lo primero, debemos evitar que Fletcher muera esta noche. No sería apropiado que la primera gala en honor de mi hermano quede arruinada con una muerte —dijo Sherlock con sorna—. Aunque sería poético y haría de la velada algo inolvidable.

— ¿Debemos? —Molly sintió una fuerte opresión en el estómago. Aunque no era la primera vez que ayudaba a Sherlock a resolver un caso, normalmente lo hacía desde el anonimato que le daba trabajar en el laboratorio de St. Barts—. ¿Qué hay de John? ¿Por qué no está aquí contigo?

—Tuvo que atender un asunto de índole doméstica —respondió Sherlock, ligeramente irritado.

Los camareros comenzaron a retirar los platos para servir el postre. Molly no tenía la menor idea de lo que Sherlock tenía en mente para evitar que Rupert Fletcher fuera asesinado. Un chico del catering les ofreció una copa de champagne sobre una charola de plata. Ella de inmediato la aceptó; no obstante, Sherlock se abstuvo de beber alcohol esa noche.

—No deberías beber tanto cuando estás en medio de un caso, Molly —la reprendió Sherlock en tono autoritario.

Molly ignoró las palabras de Sherlock y bebió la copa completa de golpe.

—Volvamos a la mesa. No queremos que Poynter comience a sospechar de nosotros —ordenó Sherlock, tomándola del brazo.

Volvieron a sus lugares en el salón y el camarero puso delante de ellos una copa con tiramisú de frutos rojos. Molly tomó un bocado e intentó degustar de su postre, sin éxito. El hecho de saber que estaba en la misma mesa que un asesino peligroso hizo que perdiera el apetito. Se volvió hacia Sherlock y notó que éste no dejaba de conversar con Poynter. Ella no aún no sabía que papel jugaría en el caso; no tenía experiencia en el uso de armas y era una pésima mentirosa. Sherlock necesitaba a alguien de mente aguda y reflejos rápidos, no una torpe e insegura como ella. Suspiró derrotada y comenzó a jugar con uno de sus mechones castaños entre sus dedos.

—Fue un error venir aquí —musitó.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —inquirió Sherlock.

—Nada —respondió Molly, tímida.

Poynter le dedicó una sonrisa y ella correspondió el gesto de la misma forma.

— ¿Así que ustedes son pareja? —preguntó Poynter antes de dar un sorbo a su copa de vino.

—Amigos cercanos —respondió Sherlock abrazando a Molly por los hombros. Ella se limitó a sonreír, aunque en el fondo, el roce de aquella mano masculina sobre su hombro desnudo estaba teniendo un efecto abrasador en ella.

— ¿Es un término nuevo? —inquirió Poynter en tono burlón—. Lo tomaré en cuenta en mis próximas citas.

—Es muy gracioso, señor —dijo Molly, ruborizada por el comentario de Poynter. Trató de enfocar su atención en otra cosa, pero la calidez del abrazo de Sherlock la estaba abrumando y no pensaba con claridad.

Los músicos comenzaron a tocar una pieza y Poynter se puso de pie.

—Me disculpan un momento. Debo invitar a bailar aquella chica de azul. No le he quitado el ojo de encima durante toda la noche y parece que ha llegado mi oportunidad —dijo Poynter arreglándose la chaqueta y revisando su aliento.

—Buena suerte —dijo Molly.

Poynter se alejó y de inmediato Sherlock se puso de pie, extendió su mano y dijo: —A la pista, ahora.

—Es una manera inusual de invitar a bailar a alguien —soltó Molly con rudeza.

—La sutileza no es una de mis virtudes, señorita Hooper —añadió Sherlock con sarcasmo.

Las primeras notas del vals de Amelié comenzaron a amenizar la velada. Sherlock condujo a Molly al centro de la pista, sólo a un par de metros donde Poynter bailaba con la exuberante rubia del vestido azul. Él la tomó por la cintura mientras cogía su mano con delicadeza. Ella nunca antes había bailado un vals, solía pensar que tenía dos pies izquierdos al momento de bailar y sólo esperaba no hacer algo vergonzoso frente al hombre que amaba.

Sherlock comenzó a conducirla al compás de la melodía. Molly intentó seguir el ritmo sin conseguirlo. Era la primera vez que bailaba con él, quizá la única en toda su vida; la ansiedad y el miedo a verse como una torpe frente a todo el mundo empezó a consumirla, Miró por un momento sus pies y les suplicó en silencio que al menos esta vez hicieran las cosas bien.

De pronto sintió el cálido aliento de Sherlock rozar su cuello, lanzando una descarga de electricidad por todo su cuerpo. Entonces él murmuró en su oído: —Lo estás haciendo bien, Molly.

Ella levantó la vista y él le dedicó una leve sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando ella simplemente se dejó llevar por la música. Hizo a un lado sus inseguridades y decidió perderse en el azul profundo de los ojos de Sherlock. Cada movimiento era ejecutado con precisión y una gracia exquisita. Molly sintió sus pies flotar en una nube de la cual no quería bajarse nunca. De pronto, parecía que los únicos en la pista de baile eran el hombre el cual le había robado algo más que sólo el sueño y la tímida patóloga que deseaba que aquella pieza de música no terminara jamás.

Los aplausos de los invitados volvieron a Molly a la realidad. Algunas parejas volvieron a sus mesas; no obstante, ellos aún continuaban en el centro de la pista sin alejarse el uno del otro. Poynter ahora se sentó en la mesa de la chica de azul, al parecer su plan de conquista estaba dando resultado, ya que no dejaba de filtrear con cierto descaro con ella.

Sherlock dio un paso atrás y en lugar de dirigirse a su mesa, se encaminó hacia el balcón principal del salón. Molly lo siguió de cerca y una vez que llegaron, lo vio sacar del bolsillo de su chaqueta, lo que parecía ser, el móvil de William Poynter.

— ¿En qué momento lo robaste? —preguntó Molly, asombrada.

—No lo robé. Sólo lo tomé prestado por un momento —respondió Sherlock al tiempo que intentaba quitar la contraseña del teléfono—. Además nuestro amigo Poynter está ocupado en otros asuntos.

—No deberías ir por ahí robando las cosas de los demás —Molly lo reprendió en tono severo.

—Cuando la vida de un hombre está en peligro, cualquier juicio moral queda de lado, Molly —Sherlock se defendió.

— ¿Quién lo dice? —inquirió Molly en tono desafiante.

—Lo digo yo —replicó él en tono gélido.

La brisa helada de la noche comenzó a mover las copas de los árboles en una danza silenciosa y llena de gracia. A pesar de que las nubes negras ocultaban gran parte del cielo nocturno, algunas estrellas podían divisarse como pequeñas gemas brillando en el firmamento. Molly se apoyó en el barandal de piedra caliza y mientras miraba a Sherlock revisar la información contenida en el teléfono de Poynter como si se tratara de un niño con un juguete nuevo. Siempre imaginó cómo sería su primera cita con él: un bonito restaurante, vino tinto y una buena charla, todo bajo la suave luz de las velas. Resolver un caso no estaba dentro de su concepto de cita ideal, pero entonces se recordó a sí misma que no estaban saliendo juntos y que debía dejar a un lado sus fantasías de adolescente si querían salvar la vida de Rupert Fletcher.

Lanzó un suspiro de decepción y se volvió hacia el jardín principal. Un laberinto de helechos perfectamente podado adornaba la enorme extensión de tierra, en el centro tenía una pequeña fuente de piedra cantera antigua con estatuas de ángeles y algunas aves alrededor. Docenas de rosales blancos se agolpaban en fila sobre el césped recién cortado dándole un toque romántico y conservador al lugar.

— ¿Qué sucedió con tu prometido… cuál era su nombre?

—Tom —respondió Molly, sorprendida de que Sherlock preguntara acerca de su vida personal—. No hemos tenido contacto desde que rompimos nuestro compromiso.

— ¿Por qué rompieron su compromiso? —inquirió Sherlock fijando su vista hacia la pareja de enamorados que se ocultaba en el laberinto del jardín.

—A veces te das cuenta que la persona que piensas que es la indicada, simplemente no lo es —respondió Molly con nostalgia. Si bien Tom no era su tipo de hombre, echaba de menos su amistad y compañía.

—Hacían una buena pareja —dijo Sherlock.

—Eres un pésimo mentiroso. Desde el primer momento en que lo viste supiste que no era mi tipo de chico— Molly soltó una risilla burlona—. Pero agradezco el cumplido.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento. La brisa era cada vez más fría y una fina capa de llovizna comenzó a caer sobre ellos.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?, ¿Hay alguna mujer que te interese? —soltó Molly sin rodeos. Sabía que las probabilidades de que Sherlock respondiera eran mínimas, aun así, se aventuró a indagar un poco acerca de la vida privada de él.

Sherlock no respondió. Molly interpretó su silencio como un sí al ver un brillo de dolor en los ojos de él. Un nudo se formó en su garganta que le impedía respirar. Quería salir corriendo del salón y olvidarse por completo de la velada; no obstante, recordó que estaba en medio de un caso y que debía seguir ahí por el bien de Rupert Fletcher.

—El amor es una desventaja peligrosa —respondió con seriedad.

—Tus ojos no dicen lo mismo —dijo Molly con amargura.

— ¿Y qué dicen mis ojos, Molly? —Sherlock la tomó por los hombros y acercó su rostro a una distancia peligrosa de ella.

Molly tragó saliva con dificultad mientras su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho. Su respiración se hizo pesada y un ligero temblor se apoderó de sus piernas. Era la primera vez que compartía un momento tan personal e íntimo con él, estaban solos en aquel balcón, únicamente con la luna como testigo.

Lo miró una vez más a los ojos y fue entonces que vio la verdad impresa en su mirada celeste: aquel hombre jamás sería suyo. No había lugar para la tímida Molly, por más lápiz labial que usara y más tazas de café le llevara al laboratorio por las mañanas, no serían suficientes para desplazar a aquella persona que ocupaba la mayor parte de su corazón.

Molly esbozó una media sonrisa y por fin respondió: —Le temes al amor más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo. Te aterra mostrarte vulnerable frente a todos, por eso dices que es una desventaja.

—Lees demasiadas novelas, Molly —dijo Sherlock con ironía—. Tú capacidad de observación es muy limitada, por lo que puedo ver.

Sherlock dio un paso atrás y guardó el móvil de Poynter. Giro hacia el salón para volver a la fiesta. Molly contuvo una lágrima que amenazaba con deslizarse por su mejilla y antes de que él se tomara el camino a la entrada, ella lo tomó del brazo y dijo: —Tú sufres, Sherlock.

—Será mejor que vayamos adentro. Parece que el vino te está haciendo estragos —Sherlock la tomó del brazo pero ella se soltó de su agarre.

—Yo también veo cosas, cómo tú, y puedo ver que sufres, porque no puedes tener contigo a la persona que amas —soltó Molly, con la voz quebrada.

Él se quedó de piedra al escucharla. Las primeras notas del vals de la Flores amenizaban el último baile de la noche. Molly se sostuvo del barandal del balcón, por temor a que las piernas le fallaran. Lo dijo y no había marcha atrás, tenía que salvarse a sí misma y no encontró otra forma de hacerlo. Se alisó el vestido y caminó hacia el salón, pero ahora fue Sherlock quien la detuvo, tomándola del brazo y preguntó: — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Sólo lo vi.

—No respondiste a mi pregunta —recriminó Sherlock, intentando mantener el control.

—Mira mis ojos —le ordenó, Molly y éste obedeció—. Tienen el mismo tono sombrío y triste que los tuyos. Los ojos no mienten, Sherlock, tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo.

Los dos se volvieron hacia la pista de baile donde algunas parejas disfrutaban el final de la velada. Sherlock se alisó la chaqueta mientras que Molly se acomodó los guantes de encaje negro. William Poynter ya no estaba en la fiesta, ni tampoco la rubia del vestido azul.

— ¡Poynter escapó! —exclamó Molly abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Le envié su información a Lestrade. Él lo arrestará—dijo Sherlock con un aire de tranquilidad.

—Eso espero.

Volvieron adentro donde Molly se despidió de la pareja de ancianos antes de abandonar el salón. Tomó su bolso y bajó por las escaleras de piedra que daban a la calle sin mirar atrás. Sherlock decidió quedarse un rato más y ordenó un vaso de Whisky.

Molly decidió volver a pie a su apartamento. Caminó por las frías y húmedas calles de Londres al tiempo que trataba de asimilar lo que sucedió unos minutos atrás. Paró en un mini súper para comprar algo de pan, queso y una botella de vino tinto barato. Sería una noche larga y recordó que apenas había comido algo durante la fiesta. Pagó la cuenta y salió del local, fue entonces que se cruzó con John Watson, vestido con una chaqueta de piel negra, un pantalón café oscuro y cargando en brazos una bolsa de papel.

—Molly. Qué sorpresa.

—John —dijo Molly con una sonrisa forzada.

— ¿Vas a alguna parte? —inquirió John en tono afable.

—Voy a mi apartamento —Molly se acomodó un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja—. ¿Qué hay de ti?, creí que asistirías a la cena que organizó Mycroft.

—Ciertamente fui invitado pero tuve que atender un asunto en casa —respondió John.

—Eso fue lo que Sherlock dijo —agregó Molly con amargura—. La vida de un hombre estaba en peligro. Rupert Fletcher, un miembro de la Cámara de los Lores.

John arqueó la ceja, incrédulo y dijo: —No existe ningún Rupert Fletcher en la Cámara de los Lores.

—Debe haber un error. Sherlock dijo que… —intentó explicar Molly que el hombre al que amenazaron con asesinar en la fiesta era un miembro del parlamento, pero fue interrumpida por John.

—Rupert Fletcher es un General del ejército condecorado. Lo sé porque yo mismo lo conozco —John miró a ambos de la calle antes de esbozar una sonrisa divertida—. Nadie en su sano juicio se metería con un hombre como él. Si alguien tratara de asesinarlo, Fletcher le rompería las piernas al primer acercamiento.

¿Por qué mentiría Sherlock?, se preguntó Molly, confundida.

—No entiendo.

—Creo que Sherlock no quería estar solo durante la cena de su hermano. Por eso inventó lo de Fletcher, seguramente te pidió que lo ayudaras ¿no? —Dijo John dándole una palmada en el hombro—. Ya lo conoces, Molly, no debería sorprenderte que te mintiera.

De pronto la llovizna cobró más fuerza, obligándolos a buscar refugio bajo la parada de un autobús.

—Debo irme —dijo John en tono de despedida—. No quiero que la lluvia me sorprenda en el camino.

—Hasta pronto, John —Molly estrechó su mano y John se marchó.

Molly retomó el camino a su apartamento. A cada paso, la llovizna iba convirtiéndose en una suave lluvia que bañaba con su manto todos los rincones de la ciudad. Recordó las palabras de John acerca del engaño de Sherlock, y en lugar de sentirse furiosa, tuvo un ataque de risa en medio de la calle; llamando la atención de quienes caminaban a su lado. Ella siempre había admirado al tenaz detective por su aguda visión e inteligencia. No podía creer que hubiese inventado todo un caso con tal de no pasar solo la velada. De pronto su móvil vibró, lo sacó de su bolso y tenía un mensaje sin leer:

 _Mañana 8 am._

 _St. Barts_

 _No llegues tarde_

 _SH_

Leyó una vez más el mensaje y fue entonces que comprendió que su lugar no estaba a lado de Sherlock, siempre sería Molly Hooper, la tímida patóloga que siempre estaría en su laboratorio esperando, con una taza de café humeante y un cadáver en la morgue para que él probara alguna de sus locas teorías. Aquel mensaje era su manera de decir que nada había cambiado entre ellos y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Tal vez nunca volvería a estar tan cerca de Sherlock como lo estuvo esa noche, pero eso ya no importaba. La atesoraría en su corazón como un hermoso recuerdo. Con ese pensamiento continuó su camino, mientras tarareaba las dulces notas del vals de Amelié.

* * *

Hola!

Antes que nada mil gracias por pasarse a leer este shot que espero les haya gustado. Es la primera vez que escribo en el fandom de Sherlock, ya que después de mirar dos veces toda la serie de TV, quedé prendada de esta historia y espero con ansias la temporada 4.

Agradecimientos especiales:

 **Polatrixu:** Muchas gracias Doña, por tus consejos al momento de escribir este fic y sobre todo los ánimos que me diste para continuar cuando creí que se quedaría en el cajón de las historias inconclusas. Te agradezco que te tomes el tiempo para revisar este montón de palabras sin sentido. Mil gracias Beta Galleta. SHAKARIAN FOR THE HORDE!

 **AdrianaSnapeHouse:** Niña, gracias por revisar esta historia. Sé que andas ocupada con tu escuela y el que te hayas pasado por mi archivo a corregir mis horrores me dio mucho gusto (echaba de menos las marcas negras en el documento T_T)

 **CMosser y SKANDROSITA:** Gracias niñas por los ánimos y darle el visto bueno a esta locura... I love u bitches!

 **Violette Moore:** Aunque sé que el Sherlolly no es lo tuyo, te agradezco que me hayas apoyado con esta locura que van en contra de tus convicciones (sabemos que eres Johnlock hasta la médula XDD) Ya quiero fic nuevo de ellos dos :D

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Les mando un abrazo, cuídense y nos leemos pronto.

XOXO

Addie Redfield.


End file.
